


Dream Wants to Spice it Up

by aLoofsire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "Daddy" kink but with Alpha instead, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream gets fucked for 4 hours straight, Dream in a playboy bunny suit, Exhibitionism, George is only mentioned, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Paradise Found, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sapnap is only mentioned, Their kid is named Cynthia, leash kink, please reccomend tags, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLoofsire/pseuds/aLoofsire
Summary: Dream is very much happy with his current relationship with his husband, but he really wants to experiment with their intimate activities.TLDR; the various ways Dream gets railed by Fundy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 41
Kudos: 369





	1. Requests

Requests time!

You can request various different types of sexual stuff and I'll try to write it.

This is mainly so I can get more experience as a smut writer (but I'll still write angst and fluff)

So go off, give me things to write about.


	2. Leash Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream approaches Fundy with a question
> 
> Later that night, Fundy comes home to his husband with only a collar and leash on
> 
> Things get kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHH IT'S BEEN 8 DAYS I'M SORRY I SUCK AT THIS  
> I GET DISTRACTED TOO EASILY  
> ALSO I'M SORRY IT SUCKS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME

Dream had everything he ever wanted; a loving husband, a very adorable child, a very comfy home, but there was something else he wanted. Sure, he loved to be able to make soft love in the midst of the night while their child was asleep, but Dream craved for more than just the normal sex he had with Fundy, so today, he walked up to him with a very life changing proposal for his unsuspecting husband.

“Fundy?” Dream asked shyly, walking up to him but looking a little downward.

“What is it babe?” Fundy turned his attention away from their kid, staring right at his husband.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything for you, dear.”

“So I was wondering about our more… intimate escapades…”

“Mhmm” Fundy hummed, smugly staring at his husband, understanding the direction the conversation was going in.

“I was thinking… Could you be a lot more rough with me? And can we explore some more.. Interesting things?” Dream quickly said, flustered and looking in the other direction.

Fundy’s entire being exploded internally from those words. Heat flowed from his brain down to his- the way he said that was so hot, and Dream looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

“I’d be very interested in that, yes. What did you have in mind?”

“Um… uh…” Dream was really flustered by how easily Fundy accepted, “I’ll show you.. tonight… after you drop Cynthia off for Monopoly night…”

After that Fundy spent all day wondering what type of stuff Dream wanted to do with him. He wasn’t all too sure about the “being rough” part. He didn’t want to hurt his husband when they were making love, but the thought of experimenting new things really got him excited in multiple ways.  
Later that night, after dropping Cynthia off at George's for Monopoly night, Fundy walked home with anticipation for what Dream had planned for them. When he opened the door to their house, he found Dream on his knees, naked, wearing a collar attached to a long chain leash, holding it out for Fundy to take. 

"Oh." Fundy’s first moral barrier against being rough with him was shattered. Dream was real serious about wanting to spice it up. Heat flowed through his body, and he could feel himself starting to get hard.

“What’s this, babe?” Fundy asked, amused at the sight of his husband looking so cute in nothing but a collar and leash, practically begging for action.

“Call me your pup… please…” Dream requested shyly, blushing and looking away while still offering the leash to Fundy.

Another barrier broke within Fundy. The idea of Dream wanting to be called pup, treated nothing more than just a pet, aroused Fundy so much.

“Are you absolutely sure you want this, pup?” Fundy’s voice dropped an octave, making Dream shiver in excitement.

“Yes…” That was the last thing Dream said before Fundy’s last moral barrier shattered and grabbed the leash, pulling Dream forward towards his crotch.

“Well then, pup.” Fundy said, lust-filled eyes staring right into Dream’s soul, which excited him even more, “Take off my pants and suck my dick, will you?”

Dream immediately got to work, pawing at his husband’s pants and slowly unbuckling his belt.

“Speed it up, pup, or you’ll go tonight without getting your bone.” Dream whimpered and started moving faster, pulling down Fundy’s pants and underwear to be slapped in the face by his cock, which earned a satisfied groan from the fox man.

Dream stared at the cock in front of him, admiring its glory before attempting to take the entire thing down his throat. 

“Oh- yeah~” Fundy moaned appreciatively, immediately putting a grip on Dream’s hair. Dream was loving the rough treatment. He wanted so badly to be put in his place when they were making love, this was a dream come true for him. 

“You said you wanted rough, right pup?” Fundy asked, his grip on Dream’s hair getting tighter. Dream moaned in response, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. 

Fundy started slamming into Dream’s mouth. Dream was gagging and choking at first, but he relaxed himself and started enjoying the rough abuse his husband was giving him. Every now and again Fundy would make a really good, deep thrust, and Dream would gag and hope for more.

“As sexy as you are in this…” Fundy started with a hard thrust, “You gave me this leash for a reason yeah?” he asked, releasing his hands from Dream’s hair and instead pulling the leash and pulling Dream into sucking more of his dick. 

The picture of Dream on leash, slobbering all over his cock desperately trying to take it all in was so hot for Fundy. He never knew that Dream could look so lewd with his lips around him, working hard to pleasure him. Fundy could get addicted to this treatment. The thought of Dream becoming his little pet when they were making love-

Fundy drooled at the thought. 

Before he could cum completely off of Dream’s mouth, Fundy pulled him off. 

“Let’s take this to the bed, shall we? He whispered into Dream’s ear, before picking his husband up bridal style and carrying him to their room. 

When they finally got there, Fundy threw Dream onto the bed, telling him to get on all fours and present himself. Dream did as followed, and was immediately met with Fundy pushing his head down into a pillow, kissing and biting at his neck while he lined his tip with Dream’s hole.  
“Fundy… pleas- AH~!” Dream cried out when Fundy slammed into him, already going at a relentless pace. Fundy was too driven by the look of his husband on a leash to hold himself back. Moans and cries filled the room while Fundy just kept pounding into his husband, little whimpers still asking him to go harder and faster. 

Fundy pulled on the leash, bringing his head up and tilting it back and leaning forward.

“You look so hot with this leash on you little pup, maybe you should start wearing the collar all the time.” Fundy whispered into Dream’s ear, sending shivers down his body. It wouldn’t hurt-

“Agh! Right there please!” Dream shouted when Fundy hit his prostate. Fundy growled and pounded into that spot, groaning when he felt Dream tighten around his dick. Dream was a mess, drooling and moaning while Fundy gave a merciless pace in his ass. 

“Hhh… I’m close-” Dream managed to say between moans. Fundy smirked at the statement and kept fucking hard into his mess of a husband. He pulled on the leash even more, tilting Dream’s head back enough for him to bite at his neck, leaving marks that would be visible for all to see who he belonged to. 

“Cum for me my pup,” Fundy said, nibbling on Dream’s ear, “I’m gonna finish inside of you.” Dream let out a scream as he came, body becoming limp while Fundy still kept thrusting into him. The fox was getting louder, thrusts becoming more sloppy as he was reaching his climax.

Fundy groaned when he came, filling Dream up to the brim with his hot, sticky cum. The both of them lay in bed, exhausted from their steamy love making. 

“Babe, let’s clean up.” Fundy said, starting to get up before being pulled back down. 

“No. Cuddle time.” Dream stated, holding Fundy tight and keeping him in bed. 

“Fine, fine. Cynthia is sleeping over right?”

“Yeah. We’ll pick her up in the morning.” Dream started dozing off.

“Alright babe, love you.” Fundy told Dream, kissing him on his forehead before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to accomodate requests to the best of my abilities


End file.
